Elmo's Valentine's Day Adventure/Transcript
=Main= This is a transcript for Elmo's Valentine's Day Adventure. *(Sesame Street Theme Song & Title Card) *Elmo: (Reading) Elmo's Valentine's Day Adventure! *Elmo: Oh!, Hi!, Welcome To Sesame Street!, Elmo, His Friends, and The PBS Kids Characters Are So Excited Because..., It's..., Valentine's Day! *(Song Starts) *Elmo: (Singing) I’m going to make a heart of paper, And put it all together with glue, Valentine’s Day is giving me a nice way, To say that I like you., Take a lot of love and take a lot of care, And put them in an envelope, Add a wish that there will be much more we can share, And seal them up with hope., You mean a lot to me, I’m glad you’re a friend of mine, This I hope you’ll see, When you read my Valentine! *(Song Ends) *Elmo: There We Go! *(Doorbell Rings) *Elmo: Hey!, Sounds Like Somebody's At Elmo's House!, Coming! *(Door Opens at Elmo's Friends, and The PBS Kids Characters) *Zoe: Hi, Elmo! *Elmo: Hi, Friends, and The PBS Kids Characters!, Happy Valentine's Day!, Come On In! *Telly: Thanks, Elmo! *Elmo: You're Welcome! *Big Bird: Great!, Everyone's Here! *Elmo: Everybody!, Today, It's Valentine's Day At Elmo's House! *Elmo's Friends, and The PBS Kids Characters: (Cheering) *Elmo: Here We Go! *Grover: How About Making Valentine's Day Cookies? *Matt: That's A Great Idea, Grover!, Let's Do It! *(Song Starts) *Elmo, Elmo's Friends, and The PBS Kids Characters: (Singing) I'm gonna give you a valentine., I'm gonna give you a valentine., Because you're a friend of mine, I'm gonna give you a valentine., It's gonna have hearts and candy., It's gonna look so dandy., Because you're a friend of mine, I'm gonna give you valentine., Oh, V-a-l-e-n-t-i-n-e, You're my valentine., I'm gonna give you a valentine, Because you're a friend of mine., It's gonna make you happy., It's gonna look so snappy., Because you're a friend of mine,, I'm gonna give you valentine., Oh, V-a-l-e-n-t-i-n-e, You're my valentine., I'm gonna give you a valentine, Because you're a friend of mine, I'm gonna give you a valentine! *(Song Ends) *Elmo: We Did It! *Cookie Monster: Ooh!, Mmm!, Valentine's Day Cookies!, Let's Eat! *(Elmo, Elmo's Friends, and The PBS Kids Characters Eating Valentine's Day Cookies) *Elmo: Mmmmm, Yummy! *(Elmo, Elmo's Friends, and The PBS Kids Characters Burping) *Cookie Monster: Excuse Us! *Martha: Now, Can We All Sing Another Song Together? *Super Why: Yeah!, Martha! *(Song Starts) *Elmo, Elmo's Friends, and The PBS Kids Characters: (Singing) Boys and girls, make 2 circles. The outside circle will stand still., The inside circle will walk around and give out hugs!, Give a hug to a friend. Give a hug to another, And another, and another, and another, and another., A hug is a happy way to share. Hugs are a way to show you care., Share a hug with a friend. Move around and around and around again., Give a hug to a friend. Give a hug to another, And another, and another, and another, and another., Hugs are a happy, healthy way, To have a fun and friendly day., Have so much fun as you hug your friend., Move around, and around, and around again., Give a hug to a friend. Give a hug to another, And another, and another, and another, and another, And another, and another, and another, and another, And another, and another, and another, and another …, Give a hug to a friend. Give a hug to another, And another, and another, and another, and another, And another, and another, and another, and another. Give a hug! *(Song Ends) *Elmo: That Was So Much Fun! *Alpha Pig: What We Do Now? *T-Bone: We Can Go To Target To Get More Valentine Treats And Everything! *Cleo: Great Idea!, T-Bone! *Elmo: Come On!, Friends, and The PBS Kids Characters! *(Song Starts) *Elmo, Elmo's Friends, and The PBS Kids Characters: (Singing) What is higher than the highest mountain?, Deeper than the deepest sea?, Wider than the widest valley?, Can you just tell me?, What is stronger than the strongest lion?, Bigger than the biggest tree?, Sweeter than the sweetest honey?, Can you just tell me? *Chorus: (Singing) It’s love -- It’s love, It’s love -- It’s love, It’s love -- It’s love, It’s love -- It’s love, Love in your heart! *Elmo, Elmo's Friends, and The PBS Kids Characters: (Singing) It’s love - higher than the highest mountain, It’s love - deeper than the deepest sea, It’s love - wider than the widest valley, I can feel in me, It’s love -- stronger than the strongest lion, It’s love -- bigger than the biggest tree, It’s love -- sweeter than the sweetest honey, I can feel in me. *Chorus: (Singing) It’s love -- It’s love, It’s love -- It’s love, It’s love -- It’s love, It’s love -- It’s love, Love in your heart! *(Song Ends) *Elmo: We Made It!, Just In A Knick Of Time! *T-Bone: Let's Go Into Target, Cleo! *Cleo: Let's Go, T-Bone! *Princess Presto: Wow!, Look At All This Stuff! *Matt: Pretty Cool, Jackie! *Jackie: Thanks, Matt! *Elmo: Let's Sing Another Song As We Shop In Target! *(Song Starts) *Elmo, Elmo's Friends, and The PBS Kids Characters: (Singing) I made a valentine just for you., What do you think it looks like?, I made a valentine just for you., This is what you’ll see., It has some lace and velvet and bright red hearts and sparkles and sequins that fall apart all over the floor and over the bed and stuck inside my ears and on my big round head., I made a valentine just for you., What do you think it feels like?, I made a valentine just for you., This is how it feels., It feels so smooth and soft and very teeny tiny and squishy and slimy and lumpy and grimy and choppy and sloppy and chewy and gooey and bigger than the bowtie on your Uncle Louie., I made a valentine just for you., Where do you think I hid it?........., I made a valentine just for you. What do you think it’s made of?..... .....,I made a valentine just for you., I’m so glad I made one., I made a valentine just for you., Hope you like it, Hope it likes you, Hope you like me too! *(Song Ends) *Elmo: We Did It, Friends and The PBS Kids Characters! *Wonder Red: What Should We Do Now? *Digit: We're Gonna Go Home And Celebrate Valentine's Day!, Right, Inez? *Inez: Right! *Elmo: Let's Sing Another Song As We Head Home To Celebrate Valentine's Day! *(Song Starts) *Elmo, Elmo's Friends, and The PBS Kids Characters: (Singing) There's a calm surrender, To the rush of day, When the heat of the rolling world, Can be turned away, An enchanted moment, And it sees me through, It's enough for this restless warrior, Just to be with you, And can you feel the love tonight?, It is where we are, It's enough for wide eyed wanderer, That we got this far, And can you feel the love tonight, How it's laid to rest, It's enough to make kings and vagabonds, Believe the very best, There's a time for everyone, If they only learn, That the twisting kaleidoscope, Moves us all in turn, There's a rhyme and reason, To the wild outdoors, When the heart of this star-crossed voyager, Beats in time with yours, And can you feel the love tonight?, It is where we are, It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer, That we got this far., And can you feel the love tonight, How it's laid to rest?, It's enough to make kings and vagabonds, Believe the very best, It's enough to make kings and vagabonds, Believe the very best! *(Song Ends) *Elmo: That Felt Beautiful! *Caillou: Wow! *Matt: So, Can We Bring The Things That We Got At Target, Jackie? *Jackie: Sure!, Matt! *Elmo: Let's Sing Another Song As We Bring The Things That We Got At Target Home! *(Song Starts) *Elmo, Elmo's Friends, and The PBS Kids Characters: (Singing) My funny valentine..., Sweet, comic valentine..., You make me smile with my heart, Your looks are laughable, unphotographable yet you're my favorite work of art, Is your figure less than Greek?, Is your mouth a little weak?, When you open it to speak, are you smart?, But don't change a hair for me, Not if you care for me, Stay little valentine, Stay, Each day is valentine's day., Is your figure less than Greek?, Is your mouth a little weak?, When you open it to speak, Are you smart?, But don't change a hair for me, Not if you care for me, Stay little valentine, Stay, Each day is Valentine's Day! *(Song Ends) *Elmo: Hey!, Friends And PBS Kids Characters!, What Things Did You Get For Valentine? *Super Why: I Got The Chocolate *Grover: I Got The Turkey! *Zoe: I Got The Ham! *Wonder Red: I Got The Corn! *Matt: I Got The Drinks! *Barney: I Got The Celery! *Daniel Tiger: I Got The Potatoes! *Alpha Pig: I Got The Peas! *Max: I Got The Mac And Cheese! *Emmy: I Got The Cranberry Sauce! *Jackie: I Got The Green Beans! *Inez: I Got The Carrots! *Digit: I Got The Sweet Potatoes! *Elmo: Thats Everything Lets Sing A Another Song Carry The Things Inside The House Category:Sesame Street Spoofs Category:Sesame Street TV Spoofs Category:PBS Kids Spoofs Category:PBS Kids Crossovers Category:Valentine Day spoofs Category:Crossovers Category:Ideas Category:Transcripts